A Glimmer of Light Behind Metal Bars
by Aeroja
Summary: One-shot. It's been a month since the boys had arrived at Shio Reformatory. Joe comes back from one of his nightly "visits" with Dr. Sasaki to meet the comforting arms of Mario. Fluff. Rated M to be safe for implied adult themes.


A/N: I don't see many fanfics for this manga at all. Anyways, this is my first one-shot. Enjoy and review!

Rated M for adult themes, and just to be safe.

Pairing: Mario x Joe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin/ＲＡＩＮＢＯＷ 二舎六房の七人 or any characters involved in it.

* * *

A Glimmer of Light Behind Metal Bars

_Step. Step. Step. Silence. _The dull footsteps sounding along the sodden floorboards of the dark hallway were slow and deliberate. The pair of feet stopped, and a door could be heard opening, its rusty hinges creaking irritatingly as it swung open just barely for a figure to slink in. The figure stood in the doorway, pausing a little as the bright moonlight shone upon his face. If one were to look at his face, they would see short hair the color of white-blonde, misty azure eyes with hidden tenacity, and a frown that seemed etched into his face permanently.

At 3 A.M. in the morning, Joe entered the silent room stiffly, returning from a night "visit" with the infirmary doctor, Dr. Sasaki. He tried to muffle his weak footsteps that echoed across the acoustic wooden floor. Joe glanced around the small cell, feeling relieved at the sight of his friends' sleeping bodies. Without them, he wouldn't have survived in the reformatory for this long.

That's right- Cell 6, District 2 of Shio Reformatory, his home of currently one month. Joe thought back to the beginning. Mario, Suppon, Kyabetsu, Biceps, Baremoto, and himself had all arrived at the reformatory at the same time due to committing petty crimes to help their families. They were all at the young age of 16 or 17. It was a matter of sheer luck that they had all become best friends once they had met (and tried to beat up) Sakuragi Rokurouta, or whom they called "An-chan".

Joe was attracted to Mario shortly after meeting him. He loved everything about Mario. The dark black shade of his hair, his slightly-built frame, and a smile that could make Joe melt right on the spot. Mario's determined chocolate eyes, constantly-energetic body, and his strong-willed attitude were amongst the other multiple key points. However, Joe kept his infatuation for Mario to himself. He couldn't risk his friendship.

Joe sniffed, lying down next to Mario's form as he winced as his sore bottom came in contact with the hard wood floor. He let out an uncontrolled whimper, causing Mario to rustle slightly in his sheets.

Mario turned over toward Joe, eyes full of concern. Mario knew about Joe's nightly "visits" with Dr. Sasaki. Joe's trips to the infirmary for stomach and head pain, late-night returns to their cell, and constant limping were clear signs that went unnoticed by the other boys.

Mario couldn't help feel a bit drawn towards Joe; Mario wanted to protect Joe from living his constant nightmare at the hands of Dr. Sasaki. He didn't approve of Joe's visits at all, although he knew that Joe was "visiting" Dr. Sasaki for the sake of getting out of the reformatory faster to go to his sister. Joe's sister was the sole goal of his struggle to get out of the reformatory. Mario couldn't help feel a bit attached to Joe. His resolution was undeniably strong. There was also something else going on; Mario's heart jumped a little every time he cast his eyes on Joe.

"Joe…what's wrong?" Mario whispered groggily.

"…Nothing," replied Joe, casting his eyes away from Mario.

He slipped between the paper-thin sheets and the damp hardwood floor, turning his back to Mario, holding back the urge to cry. Joe suddenly felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his torso as he felt Mario's warm body against his back. This happened every time Joe returned from his "visits". His eyes betrayed him as tears began streaming down his face, his hand muffling his sobs.

"Joe, look at me." Mario urged with a soft tone.

Joe didn't respond. He didn't want to sadden Mario even more with his tears.

"Joe. Look at me." Mario repeated the same statement, with a more assertive tone.

Joe turned over in Mario's arms to meet a protective and loving gaze with his own tear-streamed face. Joe was afraid- afraid of showing Mario his tears of shame and indecency. The only change in Mario's expression was a slight downwards twitch at the corner of his mouth, but his following action said something completely different. Joe was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace from Mario, their faces dangerously close together. He felt Mario's scent overtake his sense of smell, sending waves of euphoria through his body.

"It's okay, Joe…I'll always be here for you," whispered Mario, pressing his lips onto the other teen's, feeling the heat flooding into his cheeks as he watched Joe's face flush with surprise. Joe responded by closing his eyes and kissing back, his tongues swirling with Mario's as they held each other in a tender embrace of undiluted love and purity. They broke the heated kiss for air, blushing innocently and staring into each others eyes until falling asleep into locked arms.

"I'll be here for you. Always."

Maybe the reformatory was hell, but Joe had Mario and his friends to pull each other through. He finally found the glimmer behind the metal bars that sealed his youth.

End.

* * *

How was that? :D Was it too rushed or choppy? I have an idea for a sequel, but tell me what you think through reviews!

Also take a look at the special peoples' stories on my profile! They're **really amazing**, and they give out so much effort and support.


End file.
